Rise of Kunark
Für eine Auflistung aller Kategorien dieser Erweiterung schaue unter Category:Rise of Kunark. thumb thumb|Kunark in EQ1 thumb|Kunark in EQ2 Rise of Kunark (RoK) ist die vierte Erweiterung für Everquest 2. Hintergrund Centuries of war have left their mark on the continent of Kunark. Explore this massive region as your existing character, or as the new playable race -- The Sarnak -- and discover a world full of intrigue and danger. Engage in all-new adventures as you embark on a crusade to reveal the truth of the wars between the reborn Iksar Empire and the Sarnak, and uncover artifacts long since thought lost to history. Experience the lush, nostalgic continent of Kunark and begin your courageous path from the new starting city in Timorous Deep. Rise of Kunark is the fourth expansion pack for the critically acclaimed EverQuest II franchise. The introduction of the new playable race – The Sarnak – and new starting area -- Timorous Deep -- Rise of Kunark provides a full range of content for new player's levels 1-20 as well as for high level players who can now advance up to level 80 in their Adventure, Tradeskill and Guild classes. Rise of Kunark includes many highly-detailed areas that are fondly remembered from EverQuest as well as brand new areas only recently unearthed! Hundreds of new quests, dozens of new NPCs, brand new Epic Weapon quests for each class, and new armor sets await those who dare set foot on this fabled continent. Features *Level Cap Raised - New cap for Adventurer, Tradeskiller and Guild level is 80. *AA Cap Raised - There will be 40 new AAs raising the maximum to a total of 140, there will be new ways to gain AA exp as well. *New Weapons and Armor - New Epic Weapons for all 24 classes and all new legendary and fabled armor sets *New Mount - The Kunarkian Rhinoceros *New Deities - Bristlebane will be Live before Rise of Kunark launches. The Tribunal, Karana and Bertoxxulous will arrive with RoK. *New Quests - Hundreds of new quests aimed at gameplay of all types: solo, group, and raid *New Playable race - Start up a brand new Sarnak -- the classic dragon-like humanoid creature that now inhabits Timorous Deep. Exiled from your homeland and magically altered, as a Sarnak you can discover how your new breed came to be and eventually return home to help your race triumph over the evil lksar. *New Starting Area -- Begin your adventure from the new starting area in the islands of Timorous Deep. Conclude your day of epic quests and retire to new housing within the City of Gorowyn. *New larger "areas" consisting of several zones with smooth zoning. *Spell upgrades that are currently every 14 levels will occur every 10 levels and will get a new unique spell at level 80! *Master II choice distributions will undergo a re-thinking. *Rediscover the continent of Kunark, with many new zones as well as nostalgia zones from EQ1. *Dynamic Combat Music system *Persistent Combat Instances which give the ability to "save" your progress in an instance so you can continue at a later time *Content is primarily focused on levels 1 to 20 (in the Sarnak area) and level 65 to 80 *GUILD HALLS!!! (are coming to a later date and not as part of RoK) Reise nach Kunark * by Griffons - Griffons from Butcherblock (on a plateau at the beach 225,85,65) lead to Gorowyn (Timorous Deep), the lower lvl Area in Kunark. * by Boat - Boats from Antonica and Commonland Docks lead to Kylong Plains, the higher lvl Area in Kunark. * by Druid Rings - These are available in Teren's Grasp (Kylong Plains), The Abandoned Village (Kunzar Jungle) (Teleport Quest and suited class needed) * by Carpet - Carpet in Sinking Sands lead to Gorowyn (Timorous Deep) * by Wizard spires - Wizards and warlocks can earn ports and translocs to an area in Teren's Grasp (Kylong Plains) by doing a simple quest Reise nach Kunark * by Griffons - Transportation in the lower Level Areas of Kunark. * by Sokokar - Transportation in the higher Level Areas of Ruins of Kunark (Sokokar Timeline). * by Druid Rings - These are available in ( ), ( ) (Teleport Quest for Warden/Fury) * by Teleporter - Transportation from Gorowyn (Timorous Deep) to Kylong Plains Zonen [Deep Coast.jpg|right|thumb|Timorous Deep Coast (courtesy of [http://eq2.tentonhammer.com/index.php?module=ContentExpress&func=display&ceid=1241 Ten Ton Hammer)]] Outdoor Areas *Timorous Deep - Sarnak Starting Zone *Kylong Plains - location of EQ's Dreadlands, Burning Woods and Firiona Vie *Fens of Nathsar - Location of Lake of Ill Omen, Field of Bone and Timorous Deep *Kunzar Jungle - Location of EQ's Emerald Jungle, City of Mist, Sebilis and Trakanon's Teeth *Jarsath Wastes - Location of Overthere, and Skyfire mountains Public Indoor Areas *Chardok - Sarnak City *Karnor's Castle *Sebilis Persistant Group Instances *Charasis: Maiden's Chamber in Howling Stones (Jarsath Wastes) *Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep in Howling Stones (Jarsath Wastes) *Charasis: Altar of the Dragonslayer in Howling Stones (Jarsath Wastes) *Chelsith in Jarsath Wastes (Water Area) *The Crypt of Agony inside Sebilis *The Court of Korucust inside Chardok Persistant Raid Instances (sorted by difficulty) *Tier 1 **The Tomb of Thuuga in Fens of Nathsar **The Execution Throne Room inside Karnor's Castle - Basement **The Protector's Realm in Sebilis same Entrance as The Crypt of Agony *Tier 2 **The Temple of Kor-Sha inside Chardok **Venril Sathir's Lair inside Sebilis *Tier 3 **The Chamber of Destiny in Jarsath Wastes near Chelsith *Tier 4 **Veeshan's Peak in Skyfire (Jarsath Wastes) **Trakanon's Lair inside Veeshan's Peak Contested Mobs * Trakanosaurus Rex - 80x2 - Kunzar Jungle * Severilous - 82x2 - Kunzar Jungle * The Tangrin - 86x4 - Fens of Nathsar __FORCETOC__ Referenzen #Allakhazam Interview #SOE's Rise of Kunark site #TenTonHammer - Rise of Kunark Video Preview with Scott Hartsman #SOE Press E3 Fact Sheet #EQ2 Battle Mage ja:ライズ・オブ・クナーク Category:Rise of Kunark